


Her Smell

by JessiSweet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing. Ended up being less than a page when I finished it. No character is actually mentioned so if you want it could be anyone. Except there are a few mentions of the males personality which it makes it sound much more like Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Smell

She stopped wearing perfume when she found out he was a werewolf. Just didn’t feel right anymore. Especially when he would harp on her all the time that he could smell her from a mile away. His harsh words were a way for him to protect her, in his own special way. If he could smell her perfume while he was no longer alpha status, imagine what that pack of alphas would do if they realized it was her, even if they could find her easily regardless of the perfume, if they only knew how much he cared for her. He would never tell her that, of course, or of how he loved the scent, identified it specifically with her and how when he smelled the sweet notes it made his head swoon and chest ache.

He was becoming too accustomed to riding in the passenger seat of her car. It wasn’t like he didn’t have his own car, in fact, he loved the feeling of freedom that came with driving his own but enjoyed being a passenger in hers almost as much. He knew he didn’t have to use fear and intimidation to get her to drive him places to check on leads but it was what came natural to him. 

But these were moments that made him feel good, moments that made him feel normal. Sitting shotgun, the windows down, music playing softly as they sat in mutual silence. Her arm would be slung out the window, the sun beating down on the pale limb, sparking a wildfire of freckles to bloom as the wind whizzed into the car window, her hair flowing a bit. She would frequently push it back behind her ear, occasionally readjusting her sunglasses as he sat stoically gazing out his own window, trying to keep the thoughts of what he wanted to do with her out of his mind. How he would, if he could just find the gumption to ask her, do anything with her; go on silly coffee, kiss her softly, remind her how beautiful she is as he took her hard. He shook his head again, trying to drive any thoughts of a fantasy life out of his head.

When another breeze would blow in through the window, his chest would tighten. She stopped wearing perfume when he harped on her too hard but every time the wind blew, it wafted her natural scent to him which was more intoxicating to him than any bottled fragrance she could wear. He would bite his lower lip hard, the smell of her shampoo or body wash, which ever one she had sleepily forgotten to rinse off completely that morning, hitting his nose, mixing with the way her body transformed the scent. He would close his eyes, tip his head back a bit against the headrest and allow the thoughts of her to flood his mind, how when he would enter a room she would smile even just a little bit, how even when she was mad at him his name coming from her mouth sounded so sweet to him, how even if he was gruff and mean to her she still stuck by him often convincing the others to listen to him and his ideas and how she made him feel important, like he still existed as a human and not as a monster.

She stopped wearing perfume because of him but that didn’t mean he didn’t love her smell. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t able to smell her from a mile away when his heart ached to just be with her.


End file.
